The Moons Reflection
by natat
Summary: Sequel to 'Mistletoe'. Alexis is now in the society of light and Bastion finds himself falling in the same direction. BastionWhiteAlexis


Authors note: Here I am with another fic

Authors note: Here I am with another fic. Yeah, a sequel to Mistletoe. Note to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, the idea of doing the fic when Alexis is free from the society will be a sequel to this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx or its characters. **

**The Moons Reflection.**

Bastion sat, alone, in the Ra Yellow dorm, trying to decide his course of action. Thing seemed to be going his way. Until Alexis joined this 'Society of Light', now he was on his own. Jaden had disappeared and returned, but ignored him ever since. Syrus and Hassleberry showed no interest either. Chazz was also in the Society. The only friend Bastion had left was Atticus, the only person who came even close to wanting Alexis back as much as Bastion himself. Together, they were preparing to challenge Sartorious and disband the Society once and for all.

Bastion however, was only half paying attention. He was tired and his mind kept moving from the plan to instead focusing on Alexis herself. Atticus looked at his friend and quickly ceased his trail of though.

"Hey Bastion," he said gently, "I think we better continue our discussion tomorrow, you're in no fir state at the moment. I better go now, I think it's getting late anyway."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Atticus left, leaving Bastion to lose himself in his trail of thoughts. 'Come to think of it, why hasn't the Society come for me yet?'

Meanwhile, in the Society of light dorm, Alexis, no dressed in her Society of light uniform was restless. She couldn't help but think that something was missing. She knew that what she was doing was for the best, but wanted a way to make things better. Sartorious often had the answers, so she decided to pay him a visit. His room wasn't far anyway. She approached the door and knocked.

A voice from inside spoke, "Enter Alexis."

Alexis obliged and entered to see Sartorious with a deck of cards sat at a table.

"So Alexis," Sartorious began, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," Alexis hesitated, she didn't want to sound disloyal to the Society, "Ever since I've joined the society of light, I can't help but think that there has been something missing…"

"Actually," Sartorious interrupted, "That explains a lot."

"Does it?" Alexis said, worried. Did Sartorious predict a traitor?

"I have recently predicted a new member joining the Society of his own free will. I think he might fill in the missing gap while also proving an asset to the Society. I will leave you the task of recruiting this student. But don't duel him, use persuasion tactics."

"Very well."

The next day, Bastion got up at the end of class to head back to the Ra Yellow dorm, but Crowler called him before he got chance to leave.

"Wait a minute Misawa, I'd like a word with you."

Bastion halted and went to Crowler.

"I noticed that recently, you haven't been approaching your lessons with the usual focus," Bastion noticed that there was no anger in Crowlers voice. It sounded almost sympathetic.

Bastion found himself unable to respond.

"This is about Alexis and her move to the white dorm isn't it? No, don't answer, there are some things that are obvious. I'm afraid that I am hardly the person to give you advice on such matters, but maybe it would help to find out why she joined. Usually, I wouldn't say anything in approval of the Society, but many have joined, maybe she's happy there."

Bastion didn't reply, he decided that talking to her might help, Crowler turned to leave the classroom and signaled for Bastion to do the same.

Bastion stood at the cliffs edge looking out into the ocean, wondering where to find Alexis. She was probably seeking out someone to challenge into the dorm. Just not him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his left shoulder and a familiar voice, "Bastion."

"Alexis," Bastion began, not moving, "Why did you join the Society? Why did you leave me?"

Alexis wrapped her right arm around Bastion and brought him into an embrace, "Firstly, I joined to Society because it allows us to show everyone how skilled we really are. Sartorious finds the strongest duelists in order to allow them to prove themselves."

Bastion remained static, so Alexis continued, her voice sweeter, "And I never left you, I just needed to find the right time for you to enter the Society. I asked Sartorious, he finds you worthy. So I come to ask you to never leave my side. Together, we shall achieve perfection."

"No!" A voice cried from the distance, Atticus was running towards the couple as fast as possible. Bastion looked at him, his face fell and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Atticus, I've made my decision." With that, he left.

Within two day, everyone in the Society was known to Bastion presence. He was dressed entirely in white and in the same position of power as Chazz and Alexis. Sartorious looked at the two them together and thought to himself, 'Excellent, a powerful ally, and Alexis is happy again. The Society's time to move is here.'

Alexis said to Bastion as she kissed him, "You know, white really suits you."

After kissing her back, he replied, "I couldn't agree more."

**End.**

I know it's short, but please review. I don't have a lot of time at the moment (Doing a lot of drama at the moment including a film audition online). I'll try to update my other fics shortly.


End file.
